rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ludachris
Ludacris (* 11. September 1977 in Champaign, Illinois; eigentlich Christopher Brian Bridges) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper und Schauspieler. Leben Ludacris begann seine Karriere 1998 zunächst mit einem Gastbeitrag auf einer Produktion des Rap-Produzenten Timbaland. 1999 veröffentlichte er auf seinem eigenen Label sein erstes Album Incognegro, das sich, da Ludacris sehr gute Kontakte zu den Radiosendern hatte, zu einem regionalen Hit entwickelte. Um es zu finanzieren, nahm er einen Job bei dem bekannten Hip Hop-Sender Hot 97.5 an. Durch diesen Erfolg wurde das renommierte Rap-Label Def Jam auf Ludacris aufmerksam und nahm ihn unter Vertrag. 2000 brachte Def Jam Ludacris’ erstes Album, um einige neue Produktionen ergänzt, unter dem Titel Back for the First Time erneut auf den Markt. Sein Folgealbum Word of Mouf erreichte im Herbst 2001 Platz 3 der amerikanischen Billboard-Charts. Christopher Brian Bridges gab sich seinen Künstlernamen in Anspielung an das englische Adjektiv „ludicrous“ (deutsch: lustig, lächerlich). Gemeinsam mit OutKast und Goodie Mob gehört er (nach den Geto Boys und Scarface) zur zweiten Generation der Dirty-South-Bewegung. Mit der Single „What’s Your Fantasy“ (ein explizites Duett über sexuelle Fantasien) entwickelte er 2000 diese Hip Hop-Spielart aus dem US-amerikanischen Süden weiter. 2004 entstand in Zusammenarbeit mit dem R&B-Sänger Usher und dem Rapper Lil Jon die Single Yeah!. Im April 2004 belegte er damit gleichzeitig in den USA, in Großbritannien und in Deutschland Platz 1 der Charts. Wie auch andere Rapper zog es ihn im Jahr 2001 ins Filmgeschäft. Die erste Hauptrolle hatte Ludacris in dem Kinofilm 2 Fast 2 Furious. Zudem war er in dem Film L.A. Crash (2004) zu sehen. Danach hatte er unter anderem Rollen in Max Payne (2008), Gamer (2009), Fast & Furious Five (2011) und Fast & Furious 6 (2013). In den meisten seiner Filme wird er von Jan Odle synchronisiert. 2008 hatte er seinen ersten Auftritt in Deutschland auf den Hip Hop Open 2008 in Stuttgart. Ein Jahr später folgte beim Openair Frauenfeld sein erster Auftritt auf Schweizer Boden. Am 12. August 2010 gab Ludacris bekannt, dass er am achten Album arbeite, unter anderem mit The Neptunes.1 Das Album werde „Ludaversal“ heißen und am 11. September 2012 erscheinen.2 Das Album erschien jedoch nicht an dem angegebenen Veröffentlichungstermin sondern wurde auf das erste Quartal von 2013 gesetzt.3 Jingalin ist die erste Singleauskopplung. Die zweite Single Representin mit Kelly Rowland wurde zum ersten Mal am 31. August 2012 im Radio gespielt. Die Single wird am 9. Oktober 2012 erscheinen.4 Sein neues Studioalbum Ludaversal war für September 2013 angesetzt.5 Diskografie Studioalben Filmografie * 2001: The Wash * 2003: 2 Fast 2 Furious * 2004: L.A. Crash (Crash) * 2005: Lil’ Pimp (Stimme für Weathers) * 2005: Hustle & Flow * 2007: Die Gebrüder Weihnachtsmann (Fred Claus) * 2008: Rock N Rolla (RocknRolla) * 2008: Max Payne * 2009: Gamer * 2011: Freundschaft Plus (No Strings Attached) * 2011: Justin Bieber: Never Say Never * 2011: Fast & Furious Five (Fast Five) * 2011: Happy New Year (New Year’s Eve) * 2013: Fast & Furious 6 Auszeichnungen * American Music Awards ** 2005: in der Kategorie „Favorite Male Hip-Hop Artist“ * BET Awards ** 2002: in der Kategorie „Video of the Year“ (One Minute Man) ** 2002: in der Kategorie „Best Male Hip-Hop Artist“ ** 2004: in der Kategorie „Viewer’s Choice“ ** 2004: in der Kategorie „Best Collaboration“ (Yeah!) ** 2004: in der Kategorie „Video of the Year“ (Yeah!) ** 2005: in der Kategorie „Best Male Hip-Hop Artist“ ** 2006: in der Kategorie „Best Actor“ ** 2007: in der Kategorie „Best Collaboration“ (Runaway Love) ** 2009: in der Kategorie „Best Collaboration“ (I’m So Hood) * Grammy ** 2005: in der Kategorie „Best Rap / Sung Collaboration“ (Yeah!) ** 2007: in der Kategorie „Best Rap Song“ (Money Maker) ** 2007: in der Kategorie „Best Rap Album“ (Release Therapy) * MTV Video Music Awards ** 2004: in der Kategorie „Best Male Video“ (Yeah!) ** 2004: in der Kategorie „Best Dance Video“ (Yeah!) ** 2005: in der Kategorie „Best Rap Video“ (Number One Spot) * Screen Actors Guild Awards ** 2005: in der Kategorie „Outstanding Cast in a Motion Picture“ (Crash) Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapper